


Orchestra

by the_headband_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Codenames, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Flower Language, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Possible Sci-Fi AU, Possible Spy AU, maybe someday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: Sometimes in order to exercise a mission, a well-orchestrated plan has to become its foundation, like a literal world renowned orchestra. Every note must be at sync to perform beautifully and perfectly with no misses, and that is what this family has to do. Based from minatu's 12th Night comes this serial where sometimes, an orchestra is what you need.





	1. Chapter 1

 

[Disclaimer: This Yuri on Ice fan fiction is based from minatu’s Mafia AU fan series, some aliases and callsigns are taken from minatu’s series and some are my own making, any credits can be seen in my head canon post regarding this trope. Any persons and events discussed here are coincidental.]

 

* * *

 

_ Part One: Allegro Appassionato in B minor, Cello Concerto _

Chapter One: Spider Lilies by the River

 

_The flower Lycoris radiata also known as the red spider lily or the red magic lily is a plant that belongs in the amaryllis family Amaryllidaceae. This flower originating from China, Korea and Nepal was introduced in Japan, the United States and in several parts of the world, and considered naturalised in Seychelles and the Ryukyu Islands. The flowers bloom in late summer and into autumn, in response to heavy rainfall, earning the nickname hurricane lily from this characteristic. They are usually planted close to rice paddies since bulbs of the red spider lily are poisonous to pests that infest the area. _

_In both Chinese and Japanese cultures, the red spider lily is considered as an omen or a marker for the dead for the afterlife, sometimes as a reminder a soul is never to be seen again by their love ones, or as a path for reincarnation, since many red spider lilies bloom close to cemeteries and in shores of some rivers, earning their nickname corpse lily._

 

* * *

“They say classical and baroque music helps to enhance intelligence.” Viktor spoke as he pulls out a record case of Camille Saint-Saens’ concertos from the oak shelves where it was placed and gingerly pulls out the vinyl out from the cardboard encasement, lining it on the old gramophone the old pakhan owned for years. “Do you believe on that statement, or is it bogus?” he asked as the first lines of Allegro Appassionato in B minor plays out from the dusty trumpet speaker of the gramophone as Viktor walked towards an old hardwood desk. “ _Mama_ , I need a confirmation.” Viktor impatiently begged to some person he called ‘Mama’. Cello strums echoed into the room as Viktor waited for an answer, he took a soft cough into himself and shook as the atmosphere got tense when a tatami door opened from his left “ _Papa, you impatient fool, of course I believed that statement before._ ” A soft masculine voice spoke out from the ever building cello performance making Viktor to turn and bow in a whim. Viktor knew who this person was, and this person was not to be fucked around at all.

“So Papa, what makes you worthy of attention?” the person before him asked as Viktor pulled out a manila folder filled with papers from his file case. “ _Mama_ , I apologise for the intrusion but the Madonna needs her confirmation, _she finds Quadruple Axel on Kyushu,_ she asks if she will proceed or wait for further plans.” Viktor spoke as the person sat on the carmine plush chair. He waits for the word as the person before him leans and caresses out the photograph the folder came in with “Tell Madonna to have her patience, _I will deal with Quadruple Axel, when the spider lilies bloom._ ” The person spoke to Viktor in a calm, collected manner as the cellos continue to complement each other, Viktor nods and excuses his presence from the office as the final bars of the concerto conclude the piece. The person grins as Viktor strides within the hallway, phone in hand calling a person in a jiffy.

 

_“Madonna, have patience. No one moves until the spider lilies bloom.”_

 

Viktor spoke lightly, but with gravitas, and the call ended as soon as it began.

 

* * *

 

 

_In my twelfth winter, I am with my only companion, a young poodle I owned ever since, I do not belong in any family, in fact I was just an orphan, trying one’s best to live, and as the snow falls on St. Petersburg, I was found by a child, whom did not speak Russian, but was very kind, gentle and happy. The child was not alone, he was accompanied by two adult men, one of which took me in and became a part of his family. I, along with my own companion never lived on the streets ever again, it was euphoric for me to be in a family, to live under a roof, to have clothing, to eat complete meals I wished for so long, to be loved I really hoped it would come, and it did._

_I never seen that child again, until his twelfth winter came, but the glow was long gone from his eye, instead just blank stares and stone cold bitterness reflected his eyes. The man I referred to as my father for years told me that his family, sparing him and his elder sister was killed by a traitor. The child grew cold and gives out an unsettling façade of smiles and laughter; it was haunting for me, forever engraved in my memory, just like how I first saw the child with the sweetest smile that ever graced the Earth. What kind of a monster would turn a sweet child to a literal empty husk?_

  

* * *

 

 

Viktor paced down the main hall’s steps as he encounters one of his subordinates escorting two people into the mansion. He looks at the persons, _twins_ in fact as the subordinates described to Viktor who they were. “So, you are the twins _Mama_ described to me before.” Viktor spoke as one of them, a young male, nods back at him, somewhat bothered who the person was. “Oh, forgive me for I have not introduced myself, I am Viktor Nikiforov, the pakhan’s second in command.” He bows as the two nods at him “I am Michele,” the man spoke “and this is my sister Sara, of the Crispino family” Michele spoke as Viktor escorted the two upstairs “Ah,” Viktor gestured “The Crispino family, very famous for their wines, infamous Mafia family of Venice and Rome, I presume.” Viktor hummed as Michele clicked his tongue at him, making the former glance at them. Sara looks around the mansion interior as it reminded her of something familiar as Viktor took them to the office where _Mama_ still stays in, glancing at the vinyl record from the gramophone as Michele and Sara gawk a bit before Sara jerked into her senses and hugged _Mama_ in a whim, “Sara!” Michele gasps as Viktor glanced at Sara as she continues to hug the person. _Mama_ did not flinch as Sara receives _Mama’s_ hug back. “ _Yuuri, it’s been so long, I was worried since then!_ ” Sara called out to the person before him. Viktor gawked a bit but Mama gestured to hush and returned the attention to the lady “Sara,” the person spoke in a calm matter “I told you not to call me Yuuri right here, but you have to call me _Mama_.” Yuuri spoke to her as Sara looked down “Sorry, I cannot help it.” Sara spoke as Yuuri gestured “I know, I know, but you have to call me _Mama_ as long as _Quadruple Axel_ still lives.” Yuuri continues as he welcomes the twins in the abode “I’m honoured to encounter _Romeo and Juliet_ once again, it’s been a long while.” Yuuri spoke to the twins as Viktor scoots to Yuuri’s side “Feel free to make yourselves at home,” Yuuri spoke as he gestured to Viktor to escort the two out from the office and guide them into the mansion’s halls and rooms as Yuuri stared back down on the manila folder Viktor gave to him earlier.

 

“ _…until the spider lilies bloom…”_

 

The thought still lingered in his mind as he adjusted his glasses and re-examined the photograph once again and hummed to himself “ _One day, the spider lilies will grow over your corpse, and it will be euphoric for me and the ones you’ve dealt damage for.”_ Yuuri grins darkly as he stared down on the photograph before storming out the office with his façade plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST ONE DAY? Sorry I was on a roll to make this one, thank you for the kudos and hit marks given to me! Highly appreciated! Comments definitely appreciated!
> 
> Also, did you know the working title for this one is Twelfth Winter: Victory Bringer since it was inspired by minatu's 12th Winter?
> 
> OF COURSE MINATU HAS TO NOTICE THIS AFTER I SENT A LINK!
> 
> THANK YOU!

**_ Part One: Allegro Appassionato in B minor, Cello Concerto _ **

Chapter Two: Ascend – Tiger Lily

 

* * *

 

_Mama encountered a ten-year old child in the alleyways of Moscow on a winter’s day; the child was not alone as the child had a small kitten in his arms, trying to keep it away from the cold. Mama could not resist the child’s pleas of food, so Mama took the child into his abode, with kitten in tow and went to treat the child as Mama’s own. The child grew into a strong person, like what Mama wanted for the child. Mama still treats the child as his pride and joy, like any parent does to their children; to this very day._

 

* * *

 

Yuri Plisetsky was really of a stubborn child ever since _Mama_ took him as a part of _Mama’s_ family, yet despite his demeanour he is really a person not to piss of by a hair’s width, every Pollinator knows this as anyone who tries to piss this sixteen year old wonder prodigy, knows what gets to them if ever some stupid idiot tries to challenge him. Viktor knows that loud and clear, even though he is _Papa_ , this _Tiger Lily_ is not to be challenged if one wishes to live, or walk on two legs for that matter.

_“Tiger Lily has entered the dominion, proceed with caution.”_

 

A Pollinator spoke into his headpiece as Yuri walked from the hardwood doorways and into the grand hall where Viktor was escorting the Crispino twins back in their rooms, as _Mama_ told. Viktor greeted the younger person with caution as he knows Yuri’s quirks whenever encountering him. “ _Koshka_ how is your day?” Viktor teases lightly as Yuri clicked his tongue as he glared daggers at the former “Don’t you ever call me _koshka_ anymore old man.” Yuri jeered as Viktor smirked playfully; Yuri knows that Viktor is fooling no one with that smile on his face. “Also, is _Mama_ here, I need to tell _Mama_ about _The Madonna on the Rocks_.” Yuri breathed into his words as; like Viktor, Yuri is an impatient sort of person, but make it ten times as worse than Viktor’s. Viktor gestured behind Yuri’s direction to find _Mama_ Yuuri watching them, “So the _Tiger Lily_ is home.” Yuuri called out as he went to the two “You always wanted to surprise _Mama_ as you come and go. Also I heard you about wanting to know more about _The Madonna on the Rocks_ , _Yura_.” Yuuri spoke as Yuri flinched on the pet names Yuuri called him. “Yes _Mama_ , I have to know, I really do.” Yuri begged as Yuuri gave a light frown on his own face “ _Yura_ , you know _Mama_ is not going to tell anyone about _The Madonna on the Rocks_ is or whatever until the last of the _edelweiss_ wilt on your coming of age.” Yuuri spoke lightly as Yuri huffed out and gestured “Sorry _Mama_ , I should have known better. “ Yuri apologised and exited from Yuuri and Viktor’s presence.

 

* * *

__

_Lilium lancifolium , also known as the Tiger lily is a true lily native to China, Japan, Korea and the Russian Far East and naturalised in North America, where it is used as an ornamental plant due to its orange and black flowers. The bulbs of L. lancifolium are considered edible, especially the L. lancifolium ‘Splendens’ cultivar._

_In both Victorian flower language and Hanakotoba, the Japanese equivalent of the Victorian flower language, tiger lilies symbolised wealth due to its colour._

 

* * *

 

Yuri entered in his room as he went to lie down on his bed after a tiring day outside the mansion, usually after granting one of several of _Mama’s_ errands. A soft mew broke the stillness of his room as his pet cat kneads onto his legs, purring and buzzing about as it coils itself on Yuri’s legs. Yuri could not help but to smile and forget about his frustrations and tiredness just for one moment. “Little guy, how you doing?” Yuri playfully asked as he sat up and picked the cat up from his legs and onto his lap he placed, rubbing an ear at a time with his thumbs “Were you a good one? Were you _moy koshka_?” he continues as the cat began playing with his hair about when a knock on the door dragged Yuri down back from reality. “ _Knight to Fae_ , permission to enter.” A voice bellowed in a low note, Yuri scrunched up his brows for a moment before placing his pet cat down and answered the door “ _Beka_ , I swear to God if you call me _Fae_ one more time, I would ask _Mama_ and _Papa_ to put you away.” Yuri sighs out as Otabek; Yuri’s personal right hand man appeared before him. Otabek raised a brow at Yuri as he asked for permission until Yuri dragged him in “So,” Yuri asked; “What is your business?” he snarls as Otabek gave him a manila folder about a mission _Mama_ requested for the two of them to enter about “ _Mama_ wants us to go into _Mama’s_ place for a gala in Barcelona, auction ahead.” Otabek told in quick details before picking up Yuri’s pet cat to caress it while the former preoccupied in getting the details. “ _Mama_ wants us and that auction piece, intact as possible.” Otabek spoke as the cat curled up into his firm arms all while maintaining a straight face as he could hold. Yuri turned back to Otabek’s attention and smirked “Seriously, _Mama_ is dealing with one of the most deadly persons in the auction, so throwing us would save _Mama’s_ ass, and give _Mama_ time for _Quadruple Axel_.” Yuri muttered as Otabek nods in response “Tell me, _King-pain in the ass_ is going to be there…” Yuri disses as Otabek placed the sleeping cat on the bed “This is an auction gala, it’s going to be a shocker if that person is not going to be there.” Otabek spoke, making Yuri to click on his tongue in disgust.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koshka - a diminutive term meaning 'cat' ('Moy koshka' - my cat)
> 
> Pollinator - a term I made up to call the lower ranking members of the Mafia, since this fic makes heavy uses on Floral themes, I find it really suitable to use this term, like how bees work in a hive.
> 
> In Hanakotoba, the Japanese equivalent to Victorian Flower Language, the Edelweiss (Leontopodium alpinum) symbolizes courage or power, I used the latter definition in this fic.
> 
> What Yurio meant for King-pain in the ass (or what I will call that person actually: Kingpin) is JJ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having a break! Well I kinda decided to make my updates of two within 24 hours and having three or four breaks to avoid total burnout!
> 
> Kudos and comments, super appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for spending time to read this baby!

**_ Part One: Allegro Apassionato in B minor, Cello Concerto _ **

Chapter Three: Inferno – Amaryllis meets Hydrangea

 

* * *

 

 

_The flower Amaryllis belladonna and the genus Hydrangea are plants that are native in both China and the Americas. Both plants are considered as ornamental plants from their appearances. The Amaryllis belladonna is a plant that can resist droughts even if not watered that much while Hydrangea are used as tea in both Korea and Japan._

_In the Victorian Language of Flowers and its Japanese counterpart, Hanakotoba; both Amaryllis belladonna and Hydrangea have opposing definitions, to the Victorians, the Amaryllis is a symbol of pride, and sometimes pastoral poetry while in Hanakotoba, Amaryllis symbolizes shyness, same to Hydrangea, in Hanakotoba it is shown as pride and in Victorian, it is defined as a flower to say thank you for understanding, but also frigidity or at worst heartlessness._

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri sat down lazily on his plush chair as he sorted out letters several Pollinators left on his office desk and plucked out bills and spam letters which he is still confused on the _why_ they acquire such letters. But a particular envelope caught an eye for him. _What is this, heavy parchment?_ Yuuri thought as the envelope had some intricate handwriting on its surface, _yes_ the letter was addressed to him _but by whom_?

Yuuri took a letter knife off from one of his pen drawers as he gingerly shuffled the blade between the envelope’s flaps and carefully unfolds it to see a creamy white paper, obviously handmade and Yuuri began to smile. Viktor entered office as he noticed _Mama_ smiling at whatever _Mama_ is reading. “Mama” Viktor called out as Yuuri spins at a right angle towards Viktor; envelope and paper in hand with a light grin etched on his face “Papa, The Lion and The Dragon are in need of a trade, I supposed Tiger Lily accepted my plea on the auction. I need that to be taken so that The Dragon will pay me for all our troubles.” Yuuri declares as he waves the cream parchment on his recessive hand and smiles “Say Papa,” Yuuri spoke as he reclined closer to the hardwood desk “Could you do the exchange for me, seriously I still have to be incognito. Bring the _actual_ Incognito with you; I do not want to be cheated.” Yuuri spoke calmly as Viktor nods off from _Mama’s_ state of action. “Mama,” Viktor hummed “The Knight told me Kingpin is still in for the auction, Tiger Lily is not okay with _that person_ around.” He continues getting a scowl from Yuuri. Viktor knows he _must not disappoint mama_ , and Viktor took a deep breath as Yuuri flinched up a bit “Oh sorry Papa, I know Tiger Lily hates Kingpin to a four Quad difficulty, but Tiger Lily needs his cool you know, I do not want some damage in this one, it’s really expensive to receive reports of damage.” Yuuri grinned like a Cheshire, Viktor had to nod instead.

 

“Guang-hong,” Leo called out as he walked into the ornate office and towards Guang-hong, the leader of the strongest Mafia in all of China, “Spider lily agrees on the trade.” He continues as Guang-hong stood up, robes drooping on the floor as he walked towards Leo and took a looking on the person before him “And what is this box then?” Guang-hong asked as he noticed an ornate Japanese black lacquer box on his side. Leo gave the said box to Guang-hong and began to open it as he returned to his desk. “Seeds” Guang-hong mused as he noticed the box contained three packets of three different seeds. He gestured to Leo to plant one seed on some free flower pots to see what they are. Leo nods and took the box away from Guang-hong and begins marching to the greenhouse Leo owned with Guang-hong and took out some terracotta flower pots and filled them with soil proper for these seeds. There were instructions on how to take care of these seeds and their planting procedures, while Leo keeps himself occupied, Guang-hong looks at the current situations of the auction gala, all while keeping eye on his goal; a 100,000,000$ worth of authentic ivory-steel swords. Guang-hong keeps in contact with Otabek on the status as Yuri competes with the Kingpin, North America’s head of their share of the Mafia, Canada’s Jean Jacques Leroy in their bidding. “Tiger lily has to win.” Guang-hong spoke on his phone with Otabek as the latter agreed until they reached a stalemate. “Two billion dollars as final bid.” Otabek spoke as he told the final price, Guang-hong gulped on the price range and looks down on the desk, to know who has it “its Tiger Lily’s possession.” Otabek spoke as Guang-hong gave a sharp breath and ended the call after. “Lionheart” Guang-hong belted out as Leo paced into the office “Prepare the money, we got 2,000,000,000$ in payment for the Spider Lily, they won bidding.” He huffed as Leo nods and storms out while calling out several bankers to prepare the money. Guang-hong quickly wrote a letter to Yuuri back in St. Petersburg as he alerted Yuuri on his arrival with Leo in a few days.

Back in St. Petersburg, Yuri stormed into _Mama’s_ office only to find it bare. He scanned the area only to notice candlelight seeping through the tatami doors, Yuri jolts as he removed his footwear and placed it on the end of the platform and opened the door where the light grew brighter into the open room. Yuri sat down on a silk floor cushion and looks down “Mama” he spoke lightly and calmly as he could “We won the bidding, I was promised on a reward.” Yuri spoke as the candle lights wisps away making Yuri jolt in shock “Mama?” Yuri calls as the tatami door opened lightly with a hand emerging with an envelope and a note sticking out to it before the door shuts again and the candle lights returned to enlighten the forbidden room. “Good work Tiger Lily; you deserve that, also pet tiger.” Yuuri spoke from the other room as Yuri stood up and bowed before he excitedly left the room. Yuuri smiled as he continued meditating from the other room where he was, into the knowledge that his allies are in good footing with him. Weeks later, the seeds Leo planted begin to grow and bloom as Leo alerted Guang-hong on this, they look as the flowers bloom proudly. “Oh,” Guang-hong mused “A tiger lily for wealth, an amaryllis and hydrangea for pride in two languages.” He hummed as Leo scratched his head a quick while. “What do you mean~?” he asked Guang-hong as the latter smirked “I’ll tell you later, for now we’re going to Russia.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the damn delays, I know this is not much of a popular fic, but yeah, I hope I can satisfy you with any. I wrote a one-shot fic to compensate for my lack of will to write anything.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments heavily appreciated!

**_ Part One: Allegro Appassionato in B minor, Cello Concerto _ **

Chapter Four: On Purple Irises and Paperwhite Daffodils

 

* * *

 

_Narcissus papyraceus , a daffodil species commonly known as paperwhite is a perennial bulbous plant native to the west Mediterranean region, from Greece to Portugal. Paperwhites are extremely fragrant and used as a house plant due to it._

_Iris aphylla , an iris species commonly known as leafless iris is a rhizomatous perennial growing in the Eurasian continent, having dark green grass-like leaves, slender stem and a vivid purple florescence, these flowers are used as ornamental plants for its appearance._

_In the Victorian language and Hanakotoba of flowers both flowers fall on the categories as their genii would put them, Daffodils are a sign of respect in Hanakotoba, and shows loyalty in the Victorian floral language, in sense of saying ‘you are the only one’ to someone. Irises speak of good news and glad tidings, but also expressing loyalty in Hanakotoba and showing faith, hope, wisdom and valour but also adding meaning to a friendship to Victorians._

 

* * *

 

 

  _“I do not need a bodyguard!”_ Michele screamed into his mind as Emil Nekola; his assigned bodyguard stood by the doorway as Michele threw some square pillows over the person. Emil was told upon training not to flinch and remain at close to his person. Michele glares daggers at Emil as he stood attentively, towering over his newly assigned master. “Now, Mama only sent you here to just assist me, correct?” Michele asks as Emil responds properly much to Michele’s frustration “Seriously you sound like a damn robot.”

Michele left his room by the window, without Emil noticing as a way to somewhat rebel on the fact he _does not_ want anyone protecting him or his sister as they can fend themselves. Michele flinches behind him and threw a bowie knife towards a tree, next to where Emil stood “Seriously,” Emil began, with distaste on his words “I get that you do not want any guardians next to you, but your throwing is a bit off.” He continues taunting the Italian “ _Seriously? This person can talk normally?”_ Michele spoke in his mind as Emil plucked the knife from the tree “I see you can speak normally…” Michele spoke as he took the knife from Emil, glaring darkly at the person once again. Emil gave a snarky smirk on his behalf “Well you complained about my usual tics, so I resorted to my normal self, if this would comfort your mind.” Emil continues as Michele looks away “Just for a thing, I am not hitting on your sister.” He continues as Michele clicks his tongue “You better not be, otherwise this knife isn’t missing the target.” He threatens as Emil gave a shrug.

 

Viktor looked from Mama’s office window as he looked towards the tatami doors where some shuffling was heard “Mama,” Viktor spoke “Are you sure about this one? These two are not going so well.” He sighs as the door opens revealing Yuuri in his commons yukata “Are you doubting Mama?” he asks as Viktor shook his head in retaliation and looks down where Emil and Michele bicker about something, muffled voices pierced through the office window. “It may look like it wouldn’t work, but trust me; I know.” Yuuri smiles as Viktor took his hand and politely kiss his ring gently. “I have my utmost trust in your instincts, Mama.” Viktor spoke with a sweet smile as Yuuri cupped his cheeks “I know you do Papa, I know.” He murmurs “Also, Papa can you get my favourite suit? We’re going to meet somebody; take the cello too.” He commands as Viktor gave a polite bow before leaving the office, giving Yuuri his time to watch Emil and Michele through the window.

Yuuri smirks as he sees Emil and Michele compare their might at each other and interferes between them as he opens a window “Mickey~” Yuuri calls out to the Italian “You like Emil now?” he asks as Michele huffs and puffs “N-no!” he denies as Yuuri raises a brow with Michele blushing about “Don’t worry Mickey, Emil can train you too. He’s my second-best guardian in regards to agility.” Yuuri bragged as Michele looks at Emil, though he does not look like any; as evidenced by the knife throwing earlier, this person knows. “Mama will be back after a while, be good!” Yuuri calls out as he closed his window “Mama definitely likes to refer to us as kids.” Emil snorts as Michele looks at him “But despite that cheery attitude, Mama hides a persona too sinister for anyone; Mama can even scare Papa shitless!” exclaimed Emil as Michele was well aware of what dark things Yuuri had, but in Michele’s guess; it’s barely scratching the surface.

Yuuri, Viktor and about three or four Pollinators returned with stained clothing, Michele noticed Yuuri having a fixed stare. Michele, ever curious; wanted to speak but Emil stops him from ever approaching Yuuri “For your sanity and safety, I advise you not to come in contact to Mama.” Emil spoke as Michele saw more of Yuuri’s profile drenched in blood in his suit. Michele gawks about as Viktor murmurs to Yuuri before dropping whatever Yuuri was holding in his hand. “Mickey?” Yuuri calls out as Michele looked at Yuuri back, still in his profile while the Pollinators clean the prints off the floor while Viktor took what looks like a sword from Yuuri’s hand. “Did I scare you?” Yuuri asked after a long pause before looking at Michele with his bloodstained glasses, Viktor took to clean with several cleaning agents; Michele stepped forward with Emil trailing behind. “D-did Mama got into a fight?” Michele asks as Yuuri looks at Emil and Michele before nodding slightly to Michele and walked away, Michele heaved after the tense moment. Emil looks at the Pollinators mopping the floor blood-free before taking Michele back in his room.

“What was going on? I have no idea Mama can do anything like this!” Michele spoke tensely as Emil gave out a light nod, “I told you so.” Emil murmurs sassily as Michele cupped his palms on his face, knowing to this day never piss off Mama, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Notes]:
> 
> \- Hoo boy! This is my first YOI based fan fiction, and the title might change but yes I am still going to call it Orchestra to save you worries.
> 
> \- Some call signs I just made them up, I had to put them on Excel to kinda organize myself on who's who
> 
> \- Please comment here if I need something to correct or add on, I had a burnout but I want you to know how I can enrich my vocab
> 
> \- Kudos appreciated!


End file.
